dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Crisis Issue 2
Dino Crisis #2 is the second volume of a six-part manhua series officially-licensed by Capcom. It was published on August 11, 2000.Dino Crisis Issue #1, p.33. This chapter is titled "Third Energy" (第三能源). Plot The three agents are attacked by the Velociraptor pack. As more approach, Regina finds a series of pipes running against the ceiling. The three fire their hookshots and fly over the dinosaurs to safety. Rick and Gail get into a hatch. Regina loses grip on the pipes and swings over the dinosaurs; she kicks them and gets back up. The three get to a watchtower. Seeing a gorge, Gail has them continue the mission by crossing it. As they cross over the ravine below through a wooden bridge, the Tyrannosaurus ''shows up. Out of shock of seeing the massive beast, they accidentally break the planks and Rick falls through. Regina tries to get him up, but the [[Tyrannosaurus|''Tyrannosaurus]]' approach gets her attention. It releases a powerful roar. Rick gets up just in time to see the creature bite into the bridge. Shaking it about, it snaps and Regina and Gail fall into the river. Rick is lifted by the Tyrannosaurus by a plank he was holding onto. It tries to shake him around, but he succeeds in climbing onto its head and running down the length of its body. The Tyrannosaurus ''ignores Rick, and goes on to hunt Regina and Gail (holding their breaths underwater) before giving up. Regina climbs to the other side of the gorge, where Rick awaits. Gail is absent. Running through the forest, Rick finds Cooper's laptop, and tries to get in contact with command. Gail shows up and shoots the laptop. He reveals that he was paid off by guerrillas to give them Third Energy after the team's departure; when the dinosaurs were released in an accident, he had to call them in early.''Excerpt from page 18: Gail: "最初計劃是得到 「第三能源」 後才收拾你們……但恐龍的事故出乎意料，我唯有叫他們來……對付恐龍需要更強大的火力呀！" Two helicopters land, and twelve guerrillas get out.Excerpt from page 19: "兩架直昇機着陸，十數名游擊隊已包圍了二人！" The group's leader, a man in Arabic desert clothing, gets out. The rebels runs off to take control of a distant facility, leaving Regina and Rick tied up. A guerrilla keeping watch suddenly disappears into a Third Energy singularity, to be replaced by Dr. Kirk. As a second guerrilla retaliates, Kirk sends him away also. The doctor frees them, and they board a helicopter together, with Kirk holding them at gunpoint. Regina resists at one point, and he threatens to shoot her. The foreign team enter the complex to obtain Third Energy. Unaware of the dinosaur threat, they are taken by surprise when the Velociraptors show up. After killing a number of the dinosaurs, they leave to a safe area. The team notice a very large shutter; intrigued, they open it. The ''Tyrannosaurus ''attacks as the men climb under. Characters * Regina * Rick * Captain Gail * Guerrilla leader (first appearance) * Dr. Kirk Crew * Compilation: Tung Yin Ming (童彦明) Gallery Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 2.jpg|Page 2 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 3.jpg|Page 3 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 4.jpg|Page 4 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 5.jpg|Page 5 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 6.jpg|Page 6 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 7.jpg|Page 7 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - pages 8 and 9.jpg|Pages 8 and 9 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 10.jpg|Page 10 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 11.jpg|Page 11 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 12.jpg|Page 12 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 13.jpg|Page 13 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 14.jpg|Page 14 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 15.jpg|Page 15 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 16.jpg|Page 16 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 17.jpg|Page 17 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 18.jpg|Page 18 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 19.jpg|Page 19 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 20.jpg|Page 20 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 21.jpg|Page 21 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 22.jpg|Page 22 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 23.jpg|Page 23 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 24.jpg|Page 24 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 25.jpg|Page 25 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 26.jpg|Page 26 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 27.jpg|Page 27 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 28.jpg|Page 28 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - page 29.jpg|Page 29 Dino Crisis Issue 2 - pages 30 and 31.jpg|Pages 30 and 31 Sources ;excerpts ;references Category:Dino Crisis manhua